


Snapshots of a Life

by eirenical (chibi1723)



Series: And the Fox Declared to the Hound... [2]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence flickers of how Adam and Guy's lives could have gone after high school. Could be considered sequel-y to "And the Fox…" or not.  Originally written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ using theme set alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snapshots of a Life  
>  **Fandom:** Mighty Ducks movieverse  
>  **Pairing:** Guy/Adam  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 2,124  
>  **Warnings:** slash
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mighty Ducks do not belong to me in any way, shape or form, and I'm too tired to remember or look up who they _do_ belong to, so... please don't sue?
> 
>  ** _November 15, 2011:_** An exercise in writing summaries, essentially, because lately I've been sucking at them big time. :-P Only now… now I kind of want to make all of these into real stories. Any one of them intrigue you? Let me know and maybe I'll consider it. ;)
> 
> And do remember... comments and reviews are love! ^_^

#01 - Comfort

Sometimes, it truly was all about comfort, Adam thought, as Guy snuggled down against him and wrapped Adam's arms around him like a blanket -- and secretly, Adam preferred it that way.

#02 - Kiss

Adam had spent so many years imagining what their first kiss would be like, had conjured up so many different permutations, so many exotic scenarios for how it could go, that he was almost disappointed when it happened in the completely clichéd way that it did -- thanks to two devious girls, a little too much eggnog and a sprig of mistletoe.

#03 - Soft

Adam loved the way Guy's hair felt after a shower -- it was soft, fluffy, like touching a cloud -- and in spite of Guy's good-natured irritation, he couldn't get enough of petting it.  
      
#04 - Pain

It had been inevitable, with the sport they played, that one of them would get hurt again, but what Adam was completely unprepared for how much worse it hurt when Guy was the one injured and not him.  
      
#05 - Potatoes

Adam's first attempt at cooking had been a disaster and Guy really didn't want to laugh, but really… when watching one's boyfriend scraping bits of exploded potato off the inside of the dorm microwave, what other choice did one have?

#06 - Rain

With Guy curled around a mug of hot chocolate and Adam curled around him, it didn't take Guy long to decide that rainy days were now his favorite kind.  
      
#07 - Chocolate    

"I know it was our first real fight, but Adam… seriously?" Guy got out between snorts of laughter, "It looks like you bought out the entire chocolate aisle!"

#08 - Happiness    

Adam often marveled at it, how earning one smile from Guy filled him with more pride and happiness than making a thousand goals ever could.

#09 - Telephone

It wasn't going to be enough and they both knew it, but for most of the next four years, the telephone was going to be their main mode of contact.  
      
#10 - Ears

"I'm pretty sure he has your ears," Guy said contemplatively as he stared down at the tiny infant, and Adam could only squall in protest that the child wasn't even his and he must have gotten those gigantic appendages from Adam's brother.

#11 - Name

Over those four years of separation, it was truly amazing how the mention of that one syllable that was his boyfriend's name had the power to jerk Adam's attention immediately away from whatever he was doing just on the off chance that whoever was speaking might be speaking about *his* Guy.  
      
#12 - Sensual

After that first year spent apart, Adam quickly decided that watching Guy eat a popsicle was the single most sensual thing he'd ever seen… and it ought to be illegal.  
      
#13 - Death

He'd only been back in London for a week, but the quiet pain in Guy's voice when he'd called to tell Adam that his father had been in a car accident was enough to have Adam on the first available plane back to the States.  
      
#14 - Sex    

Guy's way of dealing with his grief at losing his father had been to throw himself at Adam the second he arrived home, but no matter how much Adam wanted to give in to those desperate kisses and touches, to give his boyfriend whatever small measure of peace that release would bring him, he wouldn't -- he *couldn't* -- allow their first time to be like this.

#15 - Touch

The soft slide of a hand -- that touch so full of remorse, of regret, of apology -- down Adam's arm to twine with his own was all the excuse he needed to forgive Guy his earlier anger at Adam's refusal.

#16 - Weakness    

For some reason, separating from Guy after his father's funeral was harder than it had been two weeks earlier at the end of summer, and the minute his plane touched down in London, Adam wanted nothing more than to turn around and head right back.

#17 - Tears    

Over the next three years, Adam got used to the sound of tears -- quiet, unshed tears thick in the sound of Guy's voice and louder, harsher tears in the background when Guy was calling to get a moment's reprieve from the chaos of his mother's grief -- and it was a sound he hoped to never have to hear, again.

#18 - Speed    

Four years can pass by in a second or they can drag on forever and only Guy's quietly passionate support allowed Adam to stay in London, though the years they spent apart seemed interminable.

#19 - Wind    

The wind on the tarmac was loud, snatching the words away the second they left the haven of Guy's mouth and after his fifth attempt at the question failed, Guy finally gave up and, heart in his throat, just shoved the small box into Adam's hand.

#20 - Freedom  
That was it, the last of the boxes, and as Adam surveyed his new apartment -- *their* new apartment -- it was with a sense of such wild satisfaction that he let out a loud whoop of pure joy.

#21 - Life    

The fighting was bad that first year, as they tried to readjust to life together after four years apart, but no matter how angry they got Guy made sure they always talked and tried not to go to bed angry, all too aware of how unexpectedly someone you love can be taken away.

#22 - Jealousy    

Now that Guy was working with Connie, it was natural for them to spend more time together, to iron out the few remaining bumps in their friendship, and though Adam was happy for them, it didn't stop that burning feeling in his chest when he started hearing their friends tossing around the name "ConnieandGuy," like nothing had changed since they were twelve.

#23 - Hands    

It didn't take long for Guy to call him on it as strange as he'd been acting lately, and Adam wanted to maintain his jealous anger, he really did… but as Guy threaded gentle hands into his hair and started massaging his scalp, all the while calmly listing off the reasons why Adam was being an idiot, it got harder and harder to remember why he'd even been angry in the first place.

#24 - Taste    

"What… what *is* that?" Adam asked in wonder as Guy smirked and dipped the spoon back into the bowl to give him another taste of his newest concoction.

#25 - Devotion

The gang had insisted on throwing them a joint bachelor party, of course, but since neither was willing to be separated from the other for long enough to join in the festivities, eventually even Julie gave it up as useless.

#26 - Forever    

Adam lay awake the entire night after the ceremony, just watching Guy sleep and marveling at the fact that they now belonged to each other, for better or for worse… forever.

#27 - Blood    

It wasn't that bad a hockey accident, actually -- a split lip, a bloody nose, a smattering of bruises -- but it was the first time Guy had seen someone he cared about bleeding since the accident that had taken his father and the sight haunted him for months to come.

#28 - Sickness    

It was unfair, really, that Guy stayed so damned healthy all winter long, but it was just insult added to injury that he was so damned chipper about it when Adam was so miserable.

#29 - Melody    

They'd never made a conscious decision to pick a song to be "their song", had thought it too hokey, but whenever the strains of Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" came over the air, Adam and Guy would find themselves drifting closer and sometimes even swaying in time to the song.

#30 - Star

They'd been married two years the first time Guy brought it up and it was quietly, almost to himself, as though he were wishing on the bright stars in the night sky, "I want to be a father."

#31 - Home    

Adam wasn't sure he was supposed to have overheard, didn't even know how to bring it up, but that night he started secretly crunching the numbers, because if Guy wanted children, then Adam was damned well going to make sure they had a house to raise them in.

#32 - Confusion    

It took Guy almost ten minutes to stop laughing at the sour look on Adam's face, finally managed to get out, "*Coffee*, Adam… not *toffee*," but when Adam slyly offered to go back to the store and return it, Guy jumped up to snatch the bag out of his hand and hastily said that it wasn't necessary.

#33 - Fear    

It took nearly six years but when the adoption papers finally arrived, Adam was so terrified to jinx them that they were still sitting unopened on the kitchen table when Guy came home four hours later.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder    

The night that Adam and Guy brought their daughter home the weather was almost biblical in its violence and in spite of the other cars honking and breezing past them, Adam kept to a sedate and careful twenty miles an hour the entire way home.

#35 - Bonds

Adam worried about everything in the beginning -- choking hazards, falling hazards, SIDS, the damned *plague* -- but what he worried about most of all was that somehow this little girl who he already loved so much would one day walk away from him because he wasn't her "real" father.

#36 - Market    

As any new parent can tell you, shopping with a child is never as easy as it looks, but Guy really wished that someone would have warned him that even at six months, a little girl already knows what she wants and exactly how to manipulate her father into getting it for her.

#37 - Technology    

Both Adam and Guy sat in amused wonder as their three year old daughter calmly explained the workings of the new entertainment system, a system that had been stumping them both for the better part of an hour.

#38 - Gift    

Even though both Abigail and Adam were peppered nearly head to foot in some kind of flour, Guy firmly schooled his expression back to neutral when they brought him pancakes in bed for his birthday -- he was even good enough to "not notice" the empty box of microwaveable Aunt Jemima pancakes stuffed in the bottom of the trashcan later on.

#39 - Smile    

By the time Abigail was four, Adam had reached the conclusion that smiling must be a learned as well as an inherited trait, because that was the only possible explanation for how their daughter had somehow inherited that smile of Guy's that made Adam feel like he'd scored a thousand goals.

#40 - Innocence

With those twinned innocent and hopeful looks shooting his way Adam was definitely feeling manipulated, but he wisely made the decision to not call either Guy or Abby on it, especially when he wanted what they were asking for as much as they did.

#41 - Completion    

"And that's that," Guy said as he signed his name next to Adam's on the adoption paperwork for the second time, heart beating in his throat as they willingly got on that roller coaster a second time.

#42 - Clouds    

They were on a picnic, staring up at the sky and finding figures in the clouds when Guy's phone rang with The Call -- they were going to be parents, again, and Abigail was going to have a baby brother.

#43 - Sky    

Starting a trend of differences that would continue into their children's adulthood, Adam and Guy brought Logan home on a bright, sunny day with not a single cloud to mar the pristine blue sky.

#44 - Heaven    

Guy's new definition of Heaven was being curled up in front of the fireplace on a cold winter night, wrapped in Adam's arms and watching their children slowly slump against each other on the couch as they drifted into the kind of deep sleep that only a happy child can manage.

#45 - Hell

Of course, Guy's new definition of Hell was trying to cook a meal that all four of them would eat without complaint.

#46 - Sun    

Abigail was so much like Guy sometimes that it was frightening, bright and happy, drawing people to her and radiating warmth and joy like the sun.

#47 - Moon    

Logan, on the other hand, was more like Adam -- a little shy, a little quiet, a little bookish, but the first one to have your back in a tough spot.

#48 - Waves    

The dreaded question finally came when Abigail was twelve and first wondered why her waves of gentle curls were of deepest black when her fathers' were ginger and gold.

#49 - Hair    

That year also marked the first of many battles between Abby and Guy as she tried to convince her father -- just once, honest, just to try it -- to dye his hair black to match hers.

#50 - Supernova

Adam never could have pictured it when he was younger, this crazy, rich and wild tapestry which made up his life, but he knew one thing for sure… none of the details mattered, as long as he continued to wake up to Guy's smile every morning, he *still* felt like he'd scored over a thousand goals.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah… honestly, I got nothing. I'm sillied out for the day and Adam and Guy are too busy purring at me to interfere. I think I'll just call that a win and move on. ^_~
> 
>  
> 
> _Questions, comments, Frosted S'mores Poptart?_


End file.
